


旋转木马

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	旋转木马

0.

“姐姐居然会抽烟吗?”

裴珠泫才刚咬住烟尾，经海绵过滤后的浓烈烟草味道仅仅在肺叶进行了一次循环，姜涩琪的声音就毫无征兆的在身后突兀的响起，裴珠泫手指一抖，烟灰落在不久前才粉刷完毕的窗台上，格外扎眼，她还没来得及询问姜涩琪为何没敲门就直接进来，后者就抢先一步开了口。

“不，不要介意，不要熄灭它，没关系的。”

仍在燃烧的烟头抵在烟灰缸边缘，夹在裴珠泫的两指之间，她怕呛到姜涩琪，挥动手掌试图让气味散出去些，姜涩琪把漂亮的眼睛眯起来，像是在黑暗中窥探些什么，接着她向前走去，拖鞋和木质地板亲密接触发出不和谐的吱呀声，姜涩琪在裴珠泫尚未来得及做出反应的时候伸手握住她的指，灼热的火星眼看就要烧到她的指尖，裴珠泫本能的缩手，却被姜涩琪的力道牢牢地桎梏。

“是姐姐的话，就算把烟圈吐到我的脸上也没关系。”  
“…说什么呢你。”

姜涩琪稍一松开力道裴珠泫就挣脱出去，她粗暴的将烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里，包裹住烟草的部分被残忍的折磨到相当凄惨的程度，姜涩琪无言的观看这一过程，注视着完成一系列动作的裴珠泫的后颈，那里会不会也粘着大人气的烟草味?姜涩琪收回手臂，缓慢的直起身子。

“就这样吧，我去洗澡了。”  
“嗯。”

门被关上时裴珠泫才把脑袋转回来，口腔里还残留着烟草的微苦，姜涩琪的余温仍暧昧的缠在指节上，裴珠泫从上衣口袋里摸出做工精致的打火机，齿尖碾上烟尾，咔擦一声之后，令人怀念的味道再一次侵占了口腔。

1.

裴珠泫搞不清楚是什么时候开始弄不明白姜涩琪的，好像在某个特定时间点后，那个一向天真可爱缠着她撒娇的妹妹变得难以捉摸起来，起初她以为只是小孩子别别扭扭的叛逆期到了，可不久后她便发觉事情并非那么简单，姜涩琪看向自己的目光多了些什么难以言喻的情绪，硬要说的话就像玉米浓汤，黏绸又模糊。

初次发觉这件事是裴珠泫还在和初恋男友谈恋爱的时候，她特地挑在一个气温凉爽的周六把男友带来家里一起吃饭，顺便让亲爱的妹妹过目认识一下，姜涩琪放学后准点到了家，在把球鞋踢掉换成拖鞋的时候才发现家里多了个人，她呆滞了一会儿，试图拽下书包背带的动作也因此像被按了暂停按钮一下定格住了，接着她用那双总是带着狡黠的光的眼上下打量，像一台优秀的扫描仪正常运转，男孩的脸看起来皮肤不错，用拳头揍上去的感觉也应该足够舒服，五官长的很圆润，整体来说的话，要是姜涩琪来做比喻就会是——

“面包人。”  
“诶?”

面包人和裴珠泫面面相觑，姜涩琪的目光下移至两人交叠的手掌，她微不可查的蹙了眉，没做停顿的径直走向房间，裴珠泫慌张的叫她的名字，她头也不回的反锁上了门，裴珠泫只好给面包人解释妹妹今天可能心情不太好，姜涩琪起的外号太过于有趣，以至于裴珠泫都不自觉的把他的脑袋想象成面包，她甩甩头，把乱七八糟的幻想驱赶出脑海。

“涩琪，吃饭啦。”

晚饭上了桌裴珠泫才叫姜涩琪出来，姜涩琪闷闷的应了声，拖沓的走出房间，裴珠泫知道她不开心时爱往嘴里塞东西吃来获取幸福感，于是做了满桌美味，平常总能最大程度调动姜涩琪积极性的食物香味也没能提起她半点兴趣，姜涩琪无视了面包人讨好的寒暄，从裴珠泫手中抽出刀叉，不紧不慢的切牛肉，机械的完成咀嚼。

“涩琪啊，这是姐姐的男朋…”

裴珠泫话还没说完，姜涩琪面前的盘子就掉落下来，砸在地上摔了个粉碎，酱汁和白色碎片混合在一起，奇妙的搭配，裴珠泫本能的去检查姜涩琪有没有受伤，她蹲下来卷起姜涩琪的裤脚，确认锋利的瓷没有划破她的皮肤，姜涩琪俯下身来让两个人都被餐桌桌面所遮掩，裴珠泫看清了她的口型。

姜涩琪说，我不喜欢你的男朋友，和他分手吧。

裴珠泫的心脏猛烈的跳动了下，她垂下眼错开姜涩琪的视线，重新回到自己的位置上，面包人担忧的询问，裴珠泫敷衍的回以社交性质的答案，姜涩琪刻意加大指腹的力，刀叉在餐盘上划出令人不悦的声响，面包人好像快忍不了了，想说些什么的时候裴珠泫给了他一记眼刀，于是他只好任由姜涩琪继续她的演奏。

“说起来涩琪有喜欢的男生吗?”  
“没有。”  
“诶——我们涩琪明明这么漂亮又可爱。”

裴珠泫有些没话找话的强找话题打破这个尴尬的气氛，她撑着下巴注视着姜涩琪，自家妹妹已经不知不觉的长成了不得了的大美人，尚未褪去的青涩感也并不碍事，是无论在哪儿都会受欢迎的类型，她还想再问些什么的时候，姜涩琪打断了她。

“姐姐真的什么都不懂吗?”

不可置否，记忆中姜涩琪的目光从未那么炙热过，像是还在滋滋啦啦燃烧着的陨石一般，在黑夜中划出惊艳的痕，和她视线相撞的时候，裴珠泫好像看见了普罗旺斯的薰衣草庄园，整齐的紫色随着风的力度晃荡成浪漫的波浪，蓝色海滩的沙被海水冲刷到一旁，正当她快沉溺其中的时候姜涩琪别开了视线，闷闷的叉起一块她讨厌的胡萝卜咽下去。

“姐姐果然什么都不懂。”

不知是姜涩琪取的外号太过搞怪还是薰衣草庄园的景色太迷人，送面包人出单元门的时候，裴珠泫说了分手。

2.

回过神时烟已经燃尽了，只留下焦黑的纸尾和柔软的海绵被孤零零的夹在手指间变了形，裴珠泫叹了口气，把它扔进烟灰缸里，窗外开始暗下来了，赤金色的余晖落寞的停留半晌就消散，裴珠泫和它一起融进沉闷的夜里。

客厅没开灯，呈现出一种昏沉的色调，裴珠泫轻车熟路的绕过姜涩琪留下的类似于薯片包装袋和泡面之类的障碍物后准确无误的找到沙发的位置，浴室的灯亮着，裴珠泫听见水流源源不断的冒出来，途径姜涩琪后落在地板上的声音，拜它所赐，裴珠泫的大脑开始无端的不受控制起来。

她开始想象下坠的水珠的路径，先是浸湿姜涩琪的发根，从发梢滴落到肩膀，它会带走一些沐浴露泡沫后顺着锁骨倾斜的弧度向下淌，它有幸可以吻到姜涩琪的川字腹肌，那经过长时间锻炼而炼成的紧实肌肉摸起来会是什么感觉呢?

对了，那令人嫉妒的水珠还会途径姜涩琪近乎完美的腿部线条，她跳舞用力时小腿肌肉会绷紧，呈现出健康又性感的形状，这之后它会经过被帆布鞋摩擦的略微发红出血的脚踝，带有化学成分的泡沫会刺激到伤口，姜涩琪会发出低沉又可爱的吸气声，最后水珠会滴落在地板，再心满意足的孤零零进入下水道。

裴珠泫被自己突如其来的荒唐想法吓了一跳，她试图停止下来，但不能不想，那些画面简直就像是电影一样在脑海里挥之不去，裴珠泫竭力的去抑制，她告诫自己不该这样对待自己的妹妹，姜涩琪的声音好巧不巧在这时响起来，穿过水流和灯光，变成了像蒸汽波一样的朦胧效果。

“姐姐，帮我把睡衣拿进来，就在沙发旁边。”  
“啊…好。”

裴珠泫因为心虚而导致些许慌张，她在身侧胡乱拍一阵，最终找到了姜涩琪那件可爱的连体小熊睡衣，她拎着衣领提起来挂在手臂上，浴室的毛玻璃模糊的映出抽象的色块，喉头上下滚动咽下唾液，裴珠泫抬手轻轻敲门，水流声好像听到指令一般突兀的戛然而止。

“我放在外面了。”  
“拿进来吧，门没有锁。”

裴珠泫几乎以快到不可思议的速度红了耳朵，她已经嗅到了空气中飘散的沐浴露香味，裴珠泫不敢想像自己若是真的推门进去会发生什么状况，明明在姐妹间应该早已习惯的互动此刻却变了味，她把睡衣挂在门把手旁边的挂钩上，就匆忙的落荒而逃。

“姐姐?”

没听到回声的姜涩琪旋开了门把手，毛巾还搭在脑袋顶吸收着水分，她只随意的裹了浴巾，门外早已没有裴珠泫的身影，搭在旁边的睡衣说明了这个事实，姜涩琪想象到裴珠泫慌忙跑走的场面，唇角忍不住翘了起来，她轻轻的擦拭着发丝，把身体装进宽松的睡衣里。

裴珠泫把脸埋进被窝里试图给自己降温，这显然没用，反而有点火上浇油的意味，她深深的吸了一口气，棉被上还有被太阳烘烤过的味道，裴珠泫翻过身把自己裹进去，阖上眸放空大脑，这样持续了大约十分钟后，她陷入了睡眠之中。

裴珠泫是被姜涩琪吵醒的，就在睡着不久后，姜涩琪蹑手蹑脚的进了她的房间，这次也没敲门，她和怕寂寞的猫咪如出一辙，动作轻缓的钻进裴珠泫的被窝，即便如此裴珠泫还是迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼，姜涩琪的头发没有完全吹干，还半湿着扫过裴珠泫的颈窝，散发出好闻的玫瑰香味。

“明天去看流星好不好?我查过了，会有的。”

姜涩琪的眼睛在夜里显得格外亮，她凝视着裴珠泫，以一种要把她完全吞没在眸中的气势，尾音因撒娇的缘故染上了如同棉花糖般可爱的上翘，裴珠泫向来是耐不住姜涩琪撒娇的，尤其是这种时候，姜涩琪正几乎毫无缝隙的紧贴着她的身躯，这让裴珠泫好不容易降下去的温度又一次开始升高，她颔首表示同意，姜涩琪嘿嘿傻笑两声，把脑袋拱进裴珠泫怀里，声音低低的说了声晚安。

裴珠泫怎么可能在这种状况下睡着，她可以清晰感受到姜涩琪身体的每一处线条都弯曲的恰到好处，以至于让人不自觉的想起一些不太健康的词语，她阖上眸，努力让自己再次进入梦境，姜涩琪的味道扰着她的思绪，结局是她看着天花板，一直发呆到凌晨四点。

3.

裴珠泫比起整日在外头逛街更倾向于躺在床上刷一整天手机，姜涩琪不一样，或许是高中生特有的热情，她钟爱街道的气味，就算下雨也阻挡不住她的脚步，姜涩琪在那种时候会带着雨水的气息回家，把画着黄色鸭子的伞立在玄关，然后把顺路买的小零食递给裴珠泫，心情高涨的说些遇见的有趣事情。

姜涩琪所定的地点在山顶的观景台，徒步上去大概要一个多小时的路程，裴珠泫刚到半山腰就觉得快不行了，咬咬牙跟上健步如飞的姜涩琪是件吃力事，现在的高中生体力都这么好的吗?裴珠泫看着姜涩琪和自己之间越来越大的距离欲哭无泪。

“姐姐，手给我。”

似乎是意识到了裴珠泫的疲惫，姜涩琪停下了脚步，她半侧身子朝裴珠泫伸出了手，裴珠泫犹豫了两秒，将手指搭上去，她的指尖触到姜涩琪的掌心，暖意迅速覆上来，姜涩琪的手腕略微用力，裴珠泫就被带过去，姜涩琪放缓脚步配合裴珠泫，让她不至于过度劳累。

“我说，真的有流星吗?”  
“会有的。”

到观景台的时候天已经完全黑了，裴珠泫和姜涩琪并排坐在观景台边上的瓷砖上，西北风吹的裴珠泫脸生疼，她盯着脑袋顶上乌漆麻黑的天怀疑自己被姜涩琪欺诈了，姜涩琪把食指抵在唇畔夸张的嘘了声，好像安静下来流星大人就会赏脸现身一样。

“其实有时候我会觉得姐姐和我很像旋转木马。”  
“为什么?”

姜涩琪冷不丁的开口，不知道从哪里变出两罐冰啤酒来，拿出其中一罐递给裴珠泫，裴珠泫不知道为何在如此凉爽的秋夜里非要喝冰啤酒不可，若是感冒了该如何是好?或许这就是姜涩琪所崇尚的浪漫法则吧，裴珠泫不吱声，把指甲卡进易拉罐环中间用力撬开，发出极其清脆的声响，她仰起脑袋让冰凉的液体进入口腔，酒精的味道让大脑变得混沌起来。

姜涩琪没接裴珠泫的话，只沉默的喝酒，所谓的流星迟迟未来，风吹过干枯的叶摩擦出相当嘈杂的声响，姜涩琪忍不住堵住耳朵，裴珠泫盯着远处一只正在发呆的鸟，姜涩琪突然凑过来，微张的唇瓣泄露出啤酒的味道，距离有点太近了，裴珠泫想。

没有人说话，她们只沉默着对视，裴珠泫惊奇的发现这次不是普罗旺斯的薰衣草庄园，变成了爱琴海，海豚一跃而起，在半空中做一个完美的转体再扑通潜进海底，涟漪缓慢的漾开，在裴珠泫的心脏震起回响，她突然有个大胆的猜想，可那太过荒唐，她没有询问的勇气。

姜涩琪的温度介于冰冷和炙热之间一个奇妙的平衡点，就好像是瞬间被冻结的火焰，这样的姜涩琪会让人很想触碰，哪怕可能会被烧伤或是冻伤，事实上裴珠泫也确实这么做了，她用指腹摩挲姜涩琪的侧颊，她和姜涩琪之间的某种东西正在微妙的发生着变化，姐妹的关系已经无法解释清楚它，裴珠泫把手指移到姜涩琪的唇瓣，姜涩琪则是更为直接的握住了裴珠泫的手腕，毫不停顿的拉进两个人的距离。

她们在月光下接吻。

并没有想象中果冻那么柔软的触感，姜涩琪的唇瓣是类似于冰糕或是豆沙糕的软，这个吻是温热的，巧妙的结合了微凉的夜风和灼热的体温，裴珠泫来不及也不敢思考这个吻的具体含义，她此刻只想沉溺，裴珠泫的手臂环上她亲爱的妹妹的脖颈，她加深了这个吻。

今天没有流星，不过裴珠泫在姜涩琪眼睛里看到了缩小版的。

4.

好像一切回到正轨，裴珠泫和姜涩琪谁也没提那个意义模糊的吻，只当它是少女们因为好奇而做出的大胆尝试，她们还是姐妹，一起生活，一起心跳，一起呼吸，和以前一样，可其实她们知道，有东西变化了，可谁也不想去捅破。

孙胜完来家里做客的时候姜涩琪还没放学，裴珠泫冲了包速溶咖啡给她，孙胜完只抿了口就被苦到五官皱一起，她和裴珠泫有一搭没一搭的聊天，那杯咖啡被可怜的冷落到一旁再也没动过。

“说起来涩琪好像还挺受欢迎的嘛，我上次在便利店门口碰见她来着，有个女孩亲了她?”  
“诶?”  
“噗，放心放心，没成，就亲了下脸，涩琪就推开她了。”

裴珠泫原本余韵十足搅拌着咖啡的动作像没电的玩偶一样突兀的停止，她不由自主的想象出便利店门口的可爱女孩看向姜涩琪的眼神写满喜欢，她会把所有的爱意和憧憬化作一个轻飘飘的吻降落在姜涩琪侧颊上，就算被拒绝，那份心意也完好无损的传达成功。

裴珠泫没由来的生气，盖上杯盖的力度都大了几分，孙胜完抬手看了眼时间，临近公交到站，于是起身笑嘻嘻的说先告辞啦就拎着包溜了，裴珠泫盯着咖啡发呆，她现在觉得缓缓旋转的褐色漩涡都带着嘲讽意味。

“我回来了。”

姜涩琪干脆利落的褪下被淋湿的外套，她身上带着裴珠泫所熟识的雨水味道，潮湿又沉闷，裴珠泫没理她，继续发呆，姜涩琪也没在意，她把书包甩到沙发上，正准备进房间的时候裴珠泫开口了。

“旋转木马是什么意思?”

姜涩琪前行的脚步顿住了，重重的踩在地板上发出嘎吱一声，她舒了口气后转过身来走向裴珠泫，毫不遮掩的对上她的视线，她把手掌覆在裴珠泫的肩膀，就算距离不算近也能听到剧烈的心跳。

“旋转木马距离很近，可无论怎么追赶都碰不到，就像我和你。”

姜涩琪咬字很清晰，每一个音节都重重的砸在裴珠泫的心窝，她大胆的猜想得到了本人证实，有种比血缘关系更神奇的东西把她们联系起来了，裴珠泫想说些什么，却没办法拼凑出完整的字句。

姜涩琪似乎因为得不到回应而着急，她凑过去给了裴珠泫一个强硬的吻，本来就松松垮垮的校服纽扣因为大幅度动作散开来，褪去它不是难事，她带领着裴珠泫的手指掠过自己的锁骨，来到柔软的胸部再往下是裴珠泫心心念念了很久的紧实腹肌，甚至途径了大腿内侧的光滑肌肤。

“姐姐想碰的吧?”

姜涩琪双手撑在沙发边缘将裴珠泫锁在怀里，裴珠泫无法否认，她手指颤抖的抚上了姜涩琪后背漂亮的蝴蝶骨，用指尖挑开内衣纽扣，它滑落下来，姜涩琪毫无遮挡的赤裸，理智的弦绷断，那今天早晨还由裴珠泫亲自熨平的衣服被随意扔在一边，裴珠泫翻过身来将姜涩琪摁在身下，急不可耐的咬上她的锁骨。

吻很细很碎，它终于来到胸前，裴珠泫用牙齿轻轻的碾那颗蓓蕾，然后含入口中去吮，姜涩琪的声音很好听，尤其是这种时候更让裴珠泫这么觉得，粗重的喘息在空荡的房间里被放大重播，姜涩琪羞的用手挡住脸，裴珠泫捏住姜涩琪匀称的大腿，手感的确和想象中差不多。

咔擦一声，裴珠泫将备在口袋里的最后一支万宝路点燃，她深深的吸了一口后就扔开，捧着姜涩琪的脸吻上去，把辛辣的烟草味渡给她，那是对初学者来说太过于刺激的味道，姜涩琪险些被呛出眼泪，裴珠泫在这个时候分开了她的腿，羞涩的花正呼吸着，即便已经泛滥成灾。

“妹妹，湿了哦。”  
“…别说。”

姜涩琪对于在这种时候被叫妹妹感到万分的羞耻，裴珠泫低低的笑了声，用手指捻住花蕾摩擦，姜涩琪触电般的弓起腰来，那些被强制性咽下去的令人面红耳赤的声音也就自然而然的流淌出来，姜涩琪趴在裴珠泫肩头喘息，空虚感太强烈，以至于她开始磨蹭大腿催促。

“姐姐，进来。”  
“你真是好不会忍耐哦。”

裴珠泫用指尖沾了粘稠的液体做顺滑，她缓慢又温柔的开启秘密花园，手指碾着层层软肉前进，姜涩琪把裴珠泫紧紧的绞住，像渴望她再继续深入一样，裴珠泫用轻吻去安抚姜涩琪，等待她适应体内裴珠泫的存在。

“我要动了，痛就告诉我。”

姜涩琪小幅度点头，裴珠泫开始抽动手指，不紧不慢的探索，把两指撑开又合拢，透明液体顺着手指弧度淌下来，裴珠泫开始渐渐加快速度，姜涩琪没了力气，只能用那双漂亮的腿缠紧她姐姐的腰，像只可怜巴巴的小熊崽一样浅浅的叫。

裴珠泫的指尖刮过那个点的时候姜涩琪差点整个人弹起来，裴珠泫敏锐的察觉到那里就是姜涩琪最脆弱的防守地，于是她恶趣味的把手指曲起来旋转，每一次都碾过凸起，姜涩琪被裴珠泫弄的止不住颤抖，把全身重量挂在裴珠泫身上。

无师自通大概就是说的裴珠泫，明明没有过经验却能做的那么轻车熟路，她找到了可以最大程度唤起姜涩琪快感的方法和角度，手指进出的速度逐渐加快，被击打成白沫的液体打湿了沙发，姜涩琪凑过去吻裴珠泫，急切又深情。

到达顶峰的时候裴珠泫的手指被姜涩琪死死地咬住不肯放开，之后是软肉温柔的舔舐，裴珠泫把手指退出来，俯身给了姜涩琪又一个吻，一个绵长温柔的吻，她用这个吻回答所有问题，旋转木马是可以相遇的，只要反向而行。

“姐姐，我们这样是对的吗?”

 

“管他的呢，我爱你。”


End file.
